<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying an Arwing by CEproductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921223">Flying an Arwing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions'>CEproductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Fox Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arwings (Star Fox), Caring, Caught, Conversations, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Flying, Happy, Hugs, Joyful, Memories, Near Future, Pilots, Resting, Serious, Tags May Change, Teaching, angry, flying over the city, learning, scared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox decides to teach Marcus how to fly an Arwing which has Marcus in great excitement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krystal/Fox McCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying an Arwing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, this is an old story I posted back on fanfiction.net more then a year ago and now I'm bring it here having been edited and fixed. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Flying an Arwing</p><p> </p><p>The Corneria military base was always very busy as many soldiers were training hard to be good soldiers to impress the generals of their abilities to fight. Today there isn’t a lot of activity as seem to be a day leave for soldiers to go home and visit their families so it was a bit quiet. In the airfield strip where the planes are docked, Fox was walking by the planes with his son Marcus as they were looking for foxes Arwing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we almost their dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost Marcus, just need to remember which shed I put it in”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” he said in an exciting voice</p><p> </p><p>“Someone seems to be a lot excited today”</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to fly an Arwing”</p><p> </p><p>“You will son, but you need to learn some of the basics which I will teach you”</p><p> </p><p>“Does mom now about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea about that, I haven’t told you mom I was taken you her to fly an Arwing”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s against it because she says your too young to learn yet”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already old enough to learn”</p><p> </p><p>“You are but I just want you learn and have fun”</p><p> </p><p>“I always like having fun”</p><p> </p><p>“Same for me” he said as he gives Marcus a hug</p><p> </p><p>They continued on still looking for his Arwing and at the same time, fox was remembering that conversation she had with Krystal a few days ago about this topic.</p><hr/><p>Flashback</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Honey we had this talk already”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know Krystal but it feels right for Marcus to learn”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But he’s six years old and not the right age yet”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess you beat me in this conversation”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It will happen in its time and you will get the chance”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m positive”</em>
</p><hr/><p>End of flash back</p><p> </p><p><em>“Now that I thing about it, she’s going to kill me if she ever finds out”</em> he thought to himself</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts are soon interrupted when he hears Marcus voice calling for him</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, I found the shed”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, nice work let’s see”</p><p> </p><p>They open up the shed and see that Foxes Arwing was still intact and the same as it was before. After the Aperoid War, Fox and Krystal retired to a quiet peaceful life and had there Arwings stored here think they would never use them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Still the same as it is, you ready to fly it Marcus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear” he said laughing</p><p> </p><p>As he entered the Arwing he checked to see if there weren’t any faulty buttons or control and from the looks of it there aren’t any. He soon helps Marcus enter the Arwing and soon joined in. the cockpit had enough space for both of them and he want to make sure Marcus is piloting it correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Marcus here what you need to know”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>“the switch here is to start up the Arwing and to turn it off, the wheel here is to move the ship and has the button to fire, the lever on your right is the thruster to make it the ship go faster, the other lever is for the diffuser but that’s when you’re in space and the rest are to check on the engine and emergency system.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot”</p><p> </p><p>“It is but you’ll get the hang of it”</p><p> </p><p>“I can start it right”</p><p> </p><p>“You can and I’ll be here to help you”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, dad, you’re the best” he said as he starts the ship and gives him a hug</p><p> </p><p>Fox does the same as he was happy to enjoy this moment to be flying his son as he did with his dad.</p><p> </p><p>The arwing soon left the shed and started to lift off from the airstrip and within seconds sped up to the skies.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, this is really fast”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember to go slow, we don’t want to crash”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” he said as he started to slow down a bit</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was in aw to be flying his dads arwing, it felt a great experience for him and for fox he enjoyed being with Marcus to see him flying it. they flew around corneria city and the country side and it looked beautiful to them the city.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks so beautiful at the city in here”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I enjoy about it the most”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we fly to other areas?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can but let’s just be here in the city for now”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, can you teach me other tricks to this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will but for another time”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus still continued to learn how to fly with the ship and continue to explore around for a bit. After for 30 minutes, they returned to the base and stored away the arwing. Soon they started to walk back to their car.</p><p> </p><p>“That was great”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you would like it”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we do this again sometime”</p><p> </p><p>“We can but will have to wait sometime”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on”</p><p> </p><p>“You can wait, now let’s go home before your mother gets suspicious”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay”</p><p> </p><p>They soon both got into the car and drove of to the airbase and home after a long day.</p><hr/><p>As they arrived home they got out of the car and entered home and he looked to see if Krystal was here and is surprise to see no one is here.</p><p> </p><p>“I think were safe”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good” he said while yawning</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea”</p><p> </p><p>“You can go to your room and take a nap and I’ll you down later for dinner”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” he says as he gives him a hug</p><p> </p><p>“Love you dad”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too son”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Marcus went upstairs and Fox went to the living room. As he looked around everything was just quiet which suited him as sat on the couch to relax</p><p> </p><p>“Today was great day and no one got hurt. What else can go wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that your bad at hiding your tricks and lies to your wife”</p><p> </p><p>That made Fox jump of the couch to turn around and see that Krystal was standing by the door with an angry look at him. He got caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Krystal, I…uh, oh god, can we talk about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we can’t because we agreed to not do this and you still did this behind my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait let me explain, I just wanted to make him happy and he begged for it with his eyes and I couldn’t resist it and…”</p><p> </p><p>“And Fox”</p><p> </p><p>“And I… uh, and… I… god…”</p><p> </p><p>He knew that there was no point in continuing this so he just gave up.</p><p> </p><p>“I admit, I did it but I just want him to be happy because he wanted to have this experience of me teaching him just like I did with my dad. what I did was wrong and shouldn’t have lied to you, I should have told you the truth. I’m sorry for what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>After accepting his mistake, he still saw Krystal giving him a stern look at him as if she’s still not believing him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight right?”</p><p> </p><p>She started to think about what she heard. He came clean and apologized for his mistake but she was still mad at him for pulling this stunt on her.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he did this just to be with Marcus. She sees in Fox that his bond with his father was special but didn’t last due to him being killed and Fox wanting to spend more time with Marcus. She did use her telepath to keep an eye on the both and saw firsthand how the two were having fun. After a lot of thought she made up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox, I forgive you”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what? You’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still mad at you but not completely because I understand you want be a good father to him and went through this trouble to make him happy. But you have to understand that everything will come at its time and when it does you won’t regret it”</p><p> </p><p>As she finishes, she walks over to Fox and gives him a warm hug and he does the same</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, my love that means a lot”</p><p> </p><p>“Your welcome”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m off the hook, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, and for that, you’re making dinner tonight and for the next 2 months”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going to let that go, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope” she said as she kisses Fox</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’ll call you when its ready”</p><p> </p><p>He gives Krystal a quick kiss and leaves to the kitchen to make dinner with her following behind to make sure he doesn’t set anything on fire.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day as he made dinner, he started to think in what Krystal said and she was right everything comes at its time. He knew this was not what he had expected the day to be but, in the end, everyone was happy. For now, he’ll have to rethink his choices and actions in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. its already on fanfiction.net and soon on Wattpad later on. That’s all folks, see you guys next time. Peace.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>